haikyuufandomcom-20200223-history
Tobio Kageyama
Tobio Kageyama (影山飛雄 Kageyama Tobio) is a member of the Karasuno High volleyball club. He is initially referred to as "The King of the Upper Court" because of his manner of ordering around teammates while playing which changes after he joins the Karasuno High volleyball club and starts getting to know Hinata Shouyou. Appearance Kageyama usually tends to carry a gloomy and scary look on his face that often makes him seem angry even when he's not. He has black hair with a rather long fringe reaching into his face, making him look even scarier. Personality Although he still carries an overbearing attitude, Kageyama changes when he starts playing volleyball with Hinata. Kageyama is seen as an excellent setter with his mind set clearly on winning above anything else. Despite seeming to be overly serious, he becomes just as energetic as Hinata when it comes to volleyball and shows a very curious attitude, wanting to acquire all the knowledge he needs in order to become a good player. When around Hinata, he seems more short-tempered than usually but also more motivated to improve his abilities. As seen in different instances, Kageyama still has difficulties speaking up about things that concern him although he often makes the first move in order to fix whatever problem others have with him when he's told so. He is also shown to be very book dumb along with Hinata, Tanaka and Nishinoya. Both him and Hintata almost couldn't go to Tokyo with the team due to failing their tests despite help from their team mates. Background In junior high school, Kageyama was often referred to as "King of the Court", notorious for his arrogant demeanor and his inability to cooperate with teammates, instead opting to order them around. Kageyama's junior high volleyball team, Kitagawa Daiichi, played against Hinata's team, Yukigaoka Junior High School. Kitagawa Daiichi won both sets (25 - 5, 25 - 8). After enrolling in Karasuno High School, Kageyama joined the volleyball club where he met Hinata. His opinion on Hinata changes from when they first met and he begins to understand the importance of teamwork in a team sport. Story Abilities Relationships Hinata Shouyou Being the only one in his middle school team to take the match against Hinata's middle school seriously, he is first and foremost irritated by Hinata's stunning jumping abilities that he calls wasted on a meager team as he was in. After defeating Hinata, him and Kageyama swear to each other to become better than the other and defeat the other. Seeing as they both then join Karasuno, they are forced to join forces instead of going against each other which both boys heavily dislike at first. Kageyama refuses to play with Hinata although he is very well aware of the hidden abilities Hinata has but needs to play with him anyway as Daichi practically threatened him to decide whether he wants to get along with Hinata and play with him or play for Karasuno but not as a setter. Their relationship becomes much better then, as Hinata does something none of his former teammates for him: Hinata spikes a toss that used to be called impossible to spike and calls out to him that he will spike any toss Kageyama will give him, no matter how difficult. Realizing Hinata managed to spike it with his eyes closed and putting 100% of trust into Kageyama's toss, he promises right back to make Hinata the strongest on court as long as he is the one who tosses. Trivia *His favourite food is pork curry with an egg on top *Current concern: He gets the feeling that animals dislike him. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Karasuno High Volleyball Club Category:Setters